


Loll

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Footplay, Fucking, M/M, Noctis rides that dick, Rimming, a bit of bondage, kinda bdsm but not really, power bottom noctis, prompto is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Noctis just wants Prompto to understand that he needs to behave really well if he wants to come over more often. It isn't his fault that he has almost no freedom and people that are constantly keeping his friends at bay. In all honestly, Noctis can just be a bit greedy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get out more, like I keep writing smut for no reason. WTF? 
> 
> This is for the anons that are apparently thirsty for some power bottom Noctis. Good shit, good shit. 
> 
> Enjoying some Noctis that likes to ride that D, and Prompto just happens to have one that he likes. Man that sounds awful, but not really I guess. Whatever.
> 
> Kinda has some light bdsm stuff, but not heavy on it. Just Noctis being a skank, so please dont come at me with the whole "omg where is the aftercare" fuck that, I ain't got time to type all of that shit. 
> 
> Sorry for any fuck ups, as always, and enjoying the smut.
> 
> Tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ and I'm starved for attention otherwise all I do is write porn. I'm so bored.

“Yeah, yeah...I know...yes, I locked both doors...no, you don't have to come. I told you Prompto was staying over...he brought games...no, he doesn't smoke.”

 

Prompto watched as Noctis walked back and forth around the room, his blue eyes never leaving the prince as Noctis sighed in frustration on the phone. He was talking to Ignis at the moment, one of his retainers and a person Prompto had yet to meet. Noctis would often go on and on about how his freedom was very limited, extremely so, and now Prompto could understand what he meant. Ignis wasn't letting him get off the phone at all, and Noctis was obviously getting frustrated.

 

“No, you don't have to talk to him, you just want to scare him off...don't start acting like Gladio, he is already a pain to deal with...no, I'm not mad at you...I just want to have a normal sleep over, okay?”

 

Prompto half snorted at the word normal, which earned him Noctis' attention again. The prince smiled at him and slowly moved to sit on the bed, crossing one of his legs over the other as he leaned his arms on his knees. The playful smile on his lips was only growing when Prompto shivered in response and stared down at the ground.

 

The sleep over was for sure not normal at all. Unless what was happening was something Noctis would like to consider normal, but in Prompto's book this was as abnormal as it could get. He couldn't recall a sleep over involving him being completely naked and on his knees on the floor. A metal bar was keeping his arms tied behind his back and it was connecting to the second bar on his legs, which left him with his legs spread enough for him to sit comfortably on his knees. The ballgag in his mouth was uncomfortable but it wasn't big enough to hurt his jaw, it was the right size to keep his mouth open and so drool would slowly start to drip from his lips.

 

“Yeah, we got food and everything...no, I don't need anymore.” Noctis smile was still on his lips and his fingers were slowly beckoning Prompto to get closer. It was a struggle for Prompto to move like this, trying to keep his balance was hard, but little by little he was able to crawl with just his knees. The struggle to move like this already had him breathing heavily through his nose, and the drool that was pooling in his mouth was now dripping down onto the floor. He only stopped when Noctis' hand told him so and he was glad, the hard wood floors rough friction against his knees were doing nothing but burning the skin there.

 

“Yeah, he's a good guy...he won't do anything bad, I promise.” The prince was leaning his head against his shoulder, his movements feeling so effortless and almost lazy, but there was an elegance to him, something that Prompto couldn't say he had seen on anyone before. It was probably the royal blood running through his veins, or maybe Noctis just had that about him. He carried himself in way that felt above everyone else, even if he didn't try to do it. He was slim with long legs and narrow waist but didn't feel weak, if anything he was somewhat intimidating when you first met him, probably because of how distant his eyes could be. But here, right now, Noctis' eyes were half lidded and looking at him with warmth and excitement.

 

The prince was fully clothed, with only his shoes missing. The school uniform was still hiding his body, he hadn't even bother to take off the sweater they could wear for winter. It was embarrassing for Prompto to be the only one naked, it was the reason why he also kept avoiding eye contact unless Noctis needed his attention.

 

“I can handle myself Ignis.” Noctis voice was now calm and playful. He pressed one of his fingers against his lips, another smile spreading there before his foot moved to press against Prompto's semi-hard member. Prompto jumped in surprise, his eyes widening as a shaky moan was muffled by the gag in his mouth. He stiffened and spread his knees a bit more, giving Noctis more access to his crotch. The prince looked giggly at the invitation and without wasting any time he pushed his foot further against Prompto's member, making it rub against his own stomach as the rough fabric of Noctis' socks created more friction on the sensitive skin.

 

The prince was now leaning back against his hands, his phone resting in between his shoulder and ear as he replied without care to whatever he was being told. Noctis' whole attention was now on Prompto. Noctis was looking down at him, letting the top of his foot stroke down along his member so his toes were pressing on his balls, pushing against there just enough to earn a hissing noise from Prompto. Noctis was bringing his finger back to his lips, reminding Prompto to be quiet as he reached down to pull off his sock. He smiled sweetly at him and then without warning roughly shoved his foot against Prompto's cock. Prompto tilted his head back, trying to force himself to stay quiet but the gag was keeping him from biting down on his lips, all it was doing was muffling his noises not stopping them. He couldn't control himself and groaned loudly against the gag. Noctis in return shoved his foot harder against his cock, his toes now curling up against the head as he slowly began to roll his foot around, massaging the skin slowly.

 

“Ah, that noise? Its the game Prompto is playing...its a zombie game Ignis, yeah they make noises like that.” Noctis hummed quietly then, now playing with the the sleeves of his sweater and picking on the loose threads lazily.

 

Prompto leaned his head against his shoulder, his body quivering and twitching as Noctis' foot kept playing with the head of his cock and his ankle kept pushing against the base, doing it just hard enough so it would hurt but it wasn't really painful. It was a good type of hurt, if anything the pre-cum on his cock was a sign of it. Noctis' toes were spreading out and then curling up again, pinching the sensitive skin. He was going to cum like this. He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. The quiet moans against the gag couldn't be stop anymore and his body was hunching over, his cock was twitching and his half lidded eyes couldn't look away from the prince.

 

Noctis didn't even twitched when Prompto came against his foot, but he was looking back at Prompto with a smug, little smirk. “Yeah, Ignis...I promise...yeah there's no school tomorrow, you can come if you wanna...alright, bye.”

 

Prompto watched as Noctis dropped his phone on the bed, his half lidded eyes hardly focusing on Noctis' face. He was panting heavily and there was a small pool of drool on the floor now, not to mention his chin and chest were looking just as wet.

 

“Finally!” Noctis groaned and stretched his arms with a content noise. He yawned and Prompto couldn't help himself but think of how cute he looked when he was squeezing his eyes shut and his nose was wrinkling. The prince turned his attention back to Prompto then and was smiling again. He was lazily lifting his legs, moving his foot until it was pressing against the gag in Prompto's mouth.

 

“Sorry for neglecting you. Ignis can be very overbearing but that's because he doesn't want anything bad to happen. You understand, right?”

 

Prompto nodded weakly, his eyes moving from Noctis' face to the foot near his mouth. He watched as Noctis' toes slowly pulled on the leather of the gag, making it pop out of his mouth with a wet noise. Prompto closed his mouth right away, his jaw numb as he moved it and tried to get used to having control over it again. It didn't last long though, Noctis was slowly nudging his toes against his mouth, pushing on his lips until Prompto opened up again and his tongue was now slipping in between the wet toes, cleaning up the mess he made there.

 

“I guess I should be super nice to you for making you wait like that...” Noctis nodded slowly, rolling his foot slowly and in small circles as Prompto tried to clean up the rest of his cum. “What do you want? You want me to get naked or for me to suck you off?”

 

Prompto didn't have to even think about his answer. “N-naked, please.” Even if Noctis was very skilled with his mouth, it didn't matter at all if he couldn't see him naked. He wanted Noctis off of that god forsaken uniform.

 

“Alright...” The prince chuckled quiet and then lazily moved to unbutton his sweater. He was being extra slow, taking longer than he had to to take off his blazer and undo his tie. He even took the time to take off his other sock before getting to his shirt and pants. The pants came off first and now Noctis' shirt was hanging below his thighs. He undid the buttons of his shirt one by one, and once that was out of the way the prince's boxers briefs were the only piece of clothing the had left. The black underwear was was tight fitting and Noctis bend over just a bit as he slipped it off and stepped out of it, kicking it to the side.

 

Prompto couldn't help himself but to stare. Noctis body was perfect in every single way for him. The smooth skin was flawless and his navel was flat and soft with his hip bones lightly showing. He would get a bit wider around his hips, and his full thighs were around and plump. The smooth, flawless skin stretching down to his legs and the feet that were used to make him cum just a couple of minutes ago. A thing that Prompto always meant to ask was why the prince seem to prefer shaving to trimming, or whatever he did to keep his body hairless. Then again he could remember Noctis complaining about body odor before and how he hated it along with sweat. He probably hated excessive body hair for that reason as well.

 

“You want to know what I was talking about on the phone?-” Noctis was looming over Prompto, snickering quietly before he turned to sit back on the bed. He didn't even wait for Prompto to answer. “He was worried the friend I had over was going to take advantage of me.”

 

Noctis lightly bit on his bottom lip, his fingers slowly motioning for Prompto to move closer again. “He thinks I'm pretty gullible and naive.”

 

Prompto couldn't deny that Ignis' thoughts were too wrong. Noctis could be both of those things quite often, but he wasn't stupid and knew how to take care of himself. He wanted to tell him this but Prompto was more preoccupied with moving his body closer to Noctis to argue about what his caretaker's views were on the prince. He moved until he was in between Noctis legs, and fought the urge to lean his face against his thighs.

 

“He's scared you would do something, inappropriate...” Noctis nodded slowly and moved his hips closer to Prompto. “But you wouldn't do that, right? You wouldn't fuck my ass with your tongue, right?”

 

But Prompto wanted to do just that, and he could see everything Noctis had to offer him. He could see his soft cock resting against his balls and his eyes were slowly moving to the tight, pink hole that was just begging to be eaten out. It wasn't like Noctis was trying to keep him away, and with that in mind he was moving his head in between Noctis' legs, his tongue pressing flat against his opening as the prince let out a weak little noise that went straight to Prompto's dick. Noctis' voice always became so different when they were having sex, it was more honest and there was a shakiness to it that showed how very excited the prince was.

 

Prompto leaned his head against Noctis' inner thighs, his tongue slowly pushing against the opening as Noctis' body slowly squirmed on the bed. The prince was rolling his hips against his mouth, reaching down to lazily run his fingers through Prompto's hair. The gentle touches only seem to give Prompto more confidence. He pushed his tongue deeper inside Noctis, his lips pressing tightly against the ring of muscles as he lightly sucked and then began to thrust his tongue. Noctis was moaning softly and he could hear his panting and how his hips were now digging against the bed before arching against his mouth. He could feel his thighs trembling against his face and Prompto moved his tongue faster, wanting Noctis to cum from this. He wanted to hear his voice dripping with pleasure.

 

“Enough.” Noctis voice was soft but still firm, his hips not moving anymore but Prompto couldn't stop. He knew Noctis was at the edge, and he could feel his opening twitching against his tongue, begging for more.

 

“I said enough.” Noctis voice was louder this time and before Prompto could do anything he was being shoved off. A foot on his shoulder was pushing him back, making him lose balance and land on his back on an awkward position due to the metal bars keeping his limbs bond.

 

“Don't make me repeat myself twice.”

 

Prompto twisted his body, trying to get comfortable with the awkward position, and all the while sulking as well because he was just trying to get Noctis to cum. He just really wanted to hear him turn into nothing but a needy mess.

 

Noctis was walking over, standing right in front of him as his foot pressed against his chest, making the position painful. “One warning, that's it. Okay?” He waited for Prompto to nod at his words before smiling again and leaning down to help him back on his knees. Noctis reached back to undo the ropes that kept Prompto's feet tied against the metal bar, now allowing him to sit on the floor normally.

 

“You need to learn to be patient or else you are going to be missing out.” Noctis was walking to one of the drawers near his closet, looking for something inside before hiding it behind his back.

 

Prompto was just amazed that Noctis could walk around so shamelessly. He was fully naked and hard, his ass still wet from his saliva, yet he looked almost unaffected by all of it. He was smirking, and a dark blush was on his cheeks but his self-control wasn't wavering. Prompto stared as Noctis walked back to him, his hips lightly tilting to the side as he stood in front of him.

 

“On your back...” Noctis lightly shoved Prompto's chest with his foot again but he waited for him to move on his own. Prompto was quick to move, laying down on his back with his arms resting on his lower back, now being able to move more freely. He was hard again and unlike Noctis he couldn't ignore it at all.

 

Prompto groaned and almost cursed out when he felt something cold around the base of his cock. Fuck, not that, not that right now. He arched his back, fighting the urge to struggle as Noctis' easily slipped the cockring around his hard member, tightening it around the base and hooking it around his balls. “N-noct, please...fuck...no. Come on.”

 

“You have no right to complain, you are the one that doesn't know what enough means, and here I told Ignis you were well behaved. I guess that makes me a liar, is that what you want? For him not to trust me? You won't be able to come over anymore if that happens.” Noctis huffed and this time pushed his knee against Prompto's cock, pressing firmly against the sensitive area but not hard enough to make it painful.

 

Prompto could only whine quietly in reply, he shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip. The cold leather mixed with the pressure of Noctis' knee felt good against his member, but he wasn't going to enjoy it at all when he needed to cum.

 

“I'm just making sure you actually stop this time when I say enough.”

 

A finger underneath Prompto's chin was lifting his head, forcing him to look at Noctis. The prince was leaning down, licking his lips slowly before pressing his lips against Prompto's mouth, giving him a small kiss. He softly bit Prompto's bottom lip, letting his lips linger a bit longer against the soft skin before he pulled back. He was pushing the gag back in Prompto's mouth, clicking it shut behind his head with a content smile.

 

Nocits was slowly moving his body on top of his, this time straddling his hips with his knees. He hummed and lazily pulled on Prompto's knees, forcing him to bend his knees with his feet flat against the floor. The prince turned so he was facing Prompto again, this time he was gently chewing on his bottom lip as he waved a small bottle of lube in in front of him, he popped the cap open and poured a generous amount on top of Prompto's cock. Noctis reached down with one of his hands, holding onto his hard member as he slowly lowered himself.

 

Prompto could do nothing but to tilt his head back against the floor with a loud moan, his cock slowly pushing inside the tight opening. He knew better than to try to thrust his hips against Noctis, he tried to stay still and was biting down on the gag, his legs shaking as he fought the urge to move. Noctis wasn't even moving, he was only letting the head push inside his hole. He didn't move for a while and Prompto was sure he was going to break and start moving his hips. It was too much, his cock was twitching and he could feel how swollen it was by now, the cockring not helping at all.

 

Noctis lowered his hips then, taking Prompto's whole member inside his ass until his balls were pressing against his assring. He was leaning back, resting his hands on Prompto's knees and using them for support as he slowly started to roll his hips. The prince was moving slowly, his ass tightening and then relaxing, making it as painfully arousing as he could for Prompto.

 

Prompto was panting loudly, drool slipping down the sides of his mouth and down his face. He was trembling, moaning against the gag as he tried his hardest not to let his legs fall, but Noctis weight was making it so difficult. The floor was becoming slippery with his own sweat and then Noctis was lifting his body, resting his weight on his knees as he slowly began to ride his cock, almost pulling all the out before lowering his hips again. Prompto groaned and closed his eyes, feeling his eyelids flickering as the the waves of pleasure moved from his cock to the rest of his body. He was glad when Noctis went from leaning on his legs to pressing his hands on his stomach, his fingers digging against the skin there as he began to rock his hips back and forth.

 

Noctis was panting quietly, letting out small breathy moans. He was smiling again, enjoying how Prompto was trying so hard to be good. He was trying not to move and kept his body pressed firmly against the floor. He was so good for him. The prince let out a shaky moan, his half lidded eyes staring down at Prompto's face, the way he furrowed his brows and his eyes were clouding with pleasure. He looked so good like this and with that in mind he leaned down to suck and bite on his nipple, pulling on the sensitive skin with his teeth before rubbing his tongue against it. Noctis almost laughed when that got Prompto's body to start squirming, his hips twitching as he fought the urge to move against him.

 

“You are behaving so well now...” Noctis nodded slowly, his hands twisting the two hard nubs as he leaned down to gently kiss the gagball. “I'm glad you are so good.” He ran his tongue over the gagball and then pulled back, his hips moving faster now as he greedily began to ride Prompto's hard cock.

 

Noctis was moaning louder this time, the soft noises slipping in between his trembling lips, his whole body arching in need and Prompto wanted to do nothing but to have the freedom to use his hands now. He wanted to grab Noctis' hips and pull him down on his cock. He wanted flip them over so he could fuck him until the prince was nothing but a moaning mess. Yet, he wasn't able to do anything and for some reason that was making him groan in pleasure, his head tilting back as he couldn't hold back anymore. He whined against the gag, looking up at Noctis' with cloudy eyes.

 

“You can move.”

 

And that was the only order Prompto needed to hear to start bucking his hips against the prince. He wasn't even trying to find a rhythm, he was roughly moving his hips with nothing but raw need behind his actions. He could hear Noctis' moans getting louder, and his hands were back on his chest, pinching on his nipples as he desperately moved his hips, feeling as the prince lightly bounced on top with nothing but soft noises in response. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum and he was going to, but then as he felt his release reaching him, it stopped. The cockring keeping him from reaching the peak of his orgasm as he hissed and whimpered at the pain on his cock. It wasn't truly painful, but the way his swollen cock couldn't cum was so awkward and uncomfortable. He could feel it twitching inside Noctis and the prince only moved faster in return, he was tightening around Prompto making it the heat around his cock almost impossible to stand.

 

Noctis came then, his back arching as he tilted his head against his shoulder. He was looking down at Prompto with half lidded eyes and moist lips that were letting out loud little moans. The prince rolled his hips again, riding out the last bit of his orgasm before he lifted his body, leaving only the head of Prompto's cock still inside. He leaned down, his lips pressing against the gag in a soft kiss. Noctis was reaching down in between his legs and without any issues undid the cockring, letting it fall in between Prompto's legs.

 

Noctis was looking down at him, his lips hoovering over the gag as his fingers pinched his nipples and then roughly pulled on them. “You can cum.” And Prompto moaned loudly, his voice shaking as he stared at Noctis' commanding eyes, he couldn't even do anything as his body shuddered in pleasure and he came inside the prince. He was thrusting his hips again, arching against Noctis with a loud noise, his mind drifting off as he couldn't think of anything but the pleasure on his cock.

 

Prompto felt boneless after his release, he couldn't even bring himself to move his legs as they spread open and collapsed on the floor. He wanted to move, to lean closer to the prince again but he just felt so tired. The gag was removed for the second time and Noctis was moving on top of him, his knees on either side of Prompto's head as he slowly lowered his hips, sitting on his face so his lips were pressing against the wet hole that was filled with his cum.

 

“You were so good, so very good.” Noctis moaned quietly, chewing on his bottom lip with his eyes cloudy and lost in pleasure, his body shuddering and arching as Prompto lazily began to eat him out again, ignoring the taste of his own cum. The prince was slowly stroking his own cock, his other hand playing with his nipples as he arched in pleasure against his own touches.

 

“Please keep being good for me.”

 

Prompto honestly wasn't sure if he could even deny Noctis at all at this point, and his cock slowly hardening again was the biggest evidence of it all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis jesus fucking Christ, you gonna break the poor guy's dick.


End file.
